Many home and businesses maintain a wireless data network for wireless devices. A range of wireless networking depends on the combined coverage of for network components (e.g., wireless routers, wireless switches, range extenders, etc.) At times, there is a need to extend or improve wireless service by adding or rearranging networking components to improve the combined coverage range. However, many home users are not familiar with the set-up information needed to add routers, switches or extenders. Furthermore, businesses incur expenses for network administrators for these even more complex networks. Plug-and-play
Conventional techniques for configuration of network components are performed through a wired connection by a network administrator, over several steps. More specifically, preconfigured SSID (service set identifier) and paraphrase information has to be correctly entered for accessing a network component. Next, a network administrator or home network user uses a wire connection or special address to access configurations for manual entry. If the network components are moved to new locations to improve coverage, configuration may again be required.
What is needed is a robust technique for plug-and-play wireless configuration of network devices remotely from a cloud.